This invention relates to fluid sensing instruments, and more particularly to a net oil computer or the like.
In the past, it has been unknown to measure accurately and by economical apparatus the percent of oil in a mixture of oil and water with a water content of, e.g., over 65 percent flowing in a pipeline.